


Smile When You Speak

by imperfectForger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're ambushed, and afterwards everybody is simply too tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile When You Speak

They were ambushed. 

Nobody was expecting it, of course. But even caught off guard, they managed to come out victorious. It wasn't without a few injuries, but luckily none of them were too major. A few cuts and bruises, but that was normal.

They had been almost constantly fighting for a couple of weeks now. This time, they had been attacked by a couple of low-ranking angels. The other day they'd fought some demons, and nobody could guess what might be around the corner. 

Castiel was exhausted. It wasn't an entirely new feeling for him now, but that didn't make it any less unwelcome. He did not relish his newfound need for sleep, that was certain.

He slid down the brick wall, too tired to even zap himself somewhere else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean limping towards him. When he reached him, Dean sat down, but then slumped onto Cas, as though he didn't feel like holding himself up, resting his head in Cas's lap, his hand on his thigh. 

Cas eyed him, uncertain as to what he was doing. Which lead him to inquire as such.

"Dean, uh, what are you doing? I don't mean to sound rude, but I was under the impression that you wanted your "personal space"," he said, raising his hands to form air quotes, his head tilting slightly in that curious way of his. Not that Castiel was complaining about this turn of events; Dean's presence was comforting in itself. 

"Cas, just...shut up, okay?" Dean sounded exhausted, even more so than Castiel, so Cas didn't argue. He quieted, and carefully placed his hand on Dean's head. When he didn't complain about that, or try to shrug away, Cas took that as permission. Slowly, he began to run his fingers through Dean's hair. He found that he loved the feel of it under his fingers, and doing this was oddly relaxing. Much to Castiel's surprise, Dean actually snuggled closer, sighing in a way that certainly sounded happy to Castiel. Or as close to happy as could be expected in this situation.

He tilted his head back against the wall, his fingers still busy in Dean's hair. He felt happy. Even though they were dirty and tired, and currently sitting on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, he was at peace, for once. It was nice. He found that didn't mind that they were constantly fighting, especially if occurrances like this would become more regular. He felt Dean's breathing slow and even out, and guessed that the other man he fallen asleep. He smiled fondly down at Dean, and drifted off to sleep himself as exhaustion overtook him.


End file.
